


Not Good Enough for Glow

by ladylace616



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Baby momma, Bad Baby Momma, Co Parenting is Hard, F/M, Love Triangle, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Marcos can't help but be tempted by Glow in his vulnerable and raw state. He let that kiss happen, but no more. Get inside the mind of this broken hearted mutant with a past. Glow is trying to, but he won't let her in.





	Not Good Enough for Glow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love this couple, and wish that Marcos wasn't clutched in Polaris's talons. I don't see their relationship as all that romantic, honestly. I wish he could have given things a go with Glow. I wanted to write more to this, but it wasn't coming so I decided to post this as is. Hope you like it!

Marco burned with hatred towards his ex.

He both loved and loathed her in equal measures. He hated that she had taken their child away from him. He hated her for that. He hated her for choosing to walk down a dark path he only narrowly avoided. She surrendered to the hate inside and committed a despicable act.

He could have forgiven her that. He could have- but he would never forgive her for taking Aurora away.

The night that Aurora was born was the worst night of his life; the agony of knowing Polaris was giving birth and he was missing it. She was in pain and she needed him. His heart cried out in anguish. He _needed_ urgently and desperately to be present for the birth of his daughter. Caitlin and the gang did everything they could to try and get him there….

And then it was gone, and they couldn’t sense her anymore.

His daughter drew her first breath and he wasn’t there. He would never forgive Polaris. He wished he didn’t nurse such a dark hatred towards her, but there was a serious chip on his shoulder.

That was why he was morbidly fascinated by Glow even being remotely into him. _The very idea._

He thought himself such an undesirable mess. First, his baby momma deserted him. Then, she went dark and separated him from his child.

Marcos was suffering, and the darkness in him was drawing in her light. Despite everything, Glow _was_ attracted to him. She was always the one to seek him out. He couldn’t help it that he liked it a little.

He approved of her forwardness since he was so burned he might never lift a finger again to connect with another woman. Polaris had done a serious number on him, which is why he never seriously pursued Glow in return.

He kept it light to subtle (and not so subtle) flirting, which he knew she secretly found irksome. She played it cool and collected though, opting for the patient long game in an effort to win his fickle heart. He privately thought it was a doomed endeavor on her part, but didn’t quite have the heart to do much but hold her at arm’s distance emotionally.

He both wanted and craved an emotional connection with her, but he knew his heart was too caught up in Polaris still. He might never be cured of his love sickness for her. His demented little partner in crime, and used to be, justice. As long as she stubbornly held the key to their daughter away from him, he could never be happy with someone else. He had to keep trying, holding out, enduring the heart ache Polaris dolled out, in order to have a chance at a happy life and reunion with his special daughter.

He didn’t quite know where Polaris fit anymore in the vision of his life, but he knew he could not see his future without her in some regard. He wondered bitterly if it would always hurt this damn much. He gloomily supposed so, and sent a text to Glow begging off of some movie she wanted to see by saying he was too tired.

He knew better than to be in the dark and alone, sat right next to his constant temptation. He couldn’t do that to her. She said she was a big girl that made her own decisions, but he couldn’t ask her to be part of his mess in earnest. He didn’t think it was fair of him, and he was right.

Glow just didn’t know that yet.


End file.
